Kennedy Grey
History I was born and raised in Chicago. The Windy City. My parents are both professors at Northwestern; she, of psychology and he, of engineering. Rodney and Grace Parker. I’m an only child. Not that they didn’t /try/ for more, but the doctors told them they were lucky to get one. Of course, the doctors didn’t know about the mojo of a passing Black Fury, but it’s probably better that way. You know, to avoid those doctors next prescriptions being for padded rooms. Anyway, so there I was, the only child of two kinfolk to the Glass Walkers. Two pretty well off and prestigious professors at a respectable school. Two loving individuals. Let me tell you, my childhood was mostly boring. I guess when your parents are aware of an invisible war raging, it makes them a little overprotective. And what do overprotective parents lead to? Rebellious kids! I was about thirteen when I had my first cigarette. This is in direct correspondence to the year I found out about that war myself. I still think my mom didn’t want me to know, but my dad ‘knew it was time’, so I got sat down and told the most ridiculous story of my life. I didn’t know /what/ they were trying to pull with that. Werewolves are real and we’re related to them and there’s an epic battle of good and evil going on everyday right under the noses of the entire world. And the various governments... knew nothing of it? Even with their satellites and their phone taps? I /saw/ Enemy of the State, I /know/ that shit is out there. They took my skepticism in stride and called up my Uncle Joey. Uncle Joey... is the scariest man I have ever met. He was never outright /mean/ to me, but for whatever reason, I /always/ expected him to be. So, I get the story about the werewolves, and my folks call over Uncle Joey. Uncle /Joey/, when they told him I wasn’t buying it... I mean, Jesus. The guy turned into a man wolf beast thing like something out of a bad horror movie. I freaked. And hid under my bed. Anyway, so I handled this dramatic lifestyle shift by acting out as much as possible. I mentioned that I took up smoking. I got in trouble at school, my grades dropped, I picked fights, I was generally a little shit. But, I was just a dumb kid then, isn’t that when we’re /supposed/ to make mistakes? So my parents did /not/ know what to do with me. Which is saying something, since my mom taught psychology and all. But it wasn’t her fault. I had grown /up/ with her psychological maneuvers, and I was just very resistant to change. But things did change. I was about sixteen. These Shadow Lords came into town. A Garou and her kin hubby. She was... well, to be honest, she came off like a frigid bitch. Sonja Your-Life-Is-Mine Fedorov. And her husband, Jeffery. Jeff was, I gather now, the PR of the two. He was personable. He was /charming/. He made people laugh and set them right at ease. The Fedorovs stayed at Twisted Iron for a /long/ time. I remember the first time I saw him. He was just leaving the big meeting house we have outside of the city, where the Alpha lives, and me and my parents were just coming in. He winked at me, like he knew some secret. No. Like we /shared/ a secret. It was a couple months until I actually spoke to him. A couple months of seeing him in passing here and there, bumping into him, seeing him talking to other people... my dad didn’t seem to like him very much. My mom /said/ she didn’t, when they talked about it, but I could tell she wasn’t so against him. Anyways, one day a bunch of us kids in the ‘family’ were out at the lake, just hanging out. He showed up there to ‘make sure we weren’t getting into trouble. Winkwink’. But he didn’t really chaperone. He came to talk to me. I was sixteen and an attractive, mysterious man that my dad didn’t like was talking to me, and /just/ to me. I /listened/, let me tell you. It was the first of many conversations. He started easy, talking about how he felt there were similarities between us. A connection. He understood me in all my teenaged angst and it felt /really/ good, being understood. When he got more into it, about the spark he saw in me... I admit, I thought he was looking for a little Lolita action. But that wasn’t it. That was never it. I didn’t know Kin /had/ any... powers. No one else ever mentioned it. But he showed me a whole new part of this world I was stuck in and suddenly... it didn’t seem so bad. I became a productive member of society. The normal world and the one on the other side of the veil. I pulled my grades up. I got myself an afterschool job. I stopped fighting. Mom and dad were so proud. They never knew that Jeff and I even knew each other. Jeff always was big on the secrecy. I was not to tell /anyone/ was he was teaching me. About the Soulstealing. They wouldn’t understand, as they so often didn’t. I practiced all the time. Mostly on my parents. Well, how often do you really see anyone outside your family sleeping? But let me tell you, it’s no fun knowing what they dream about. What they desire. What they /fear/. I found out things about them... they probably don’t want anyone to know. Luckily, my entire life is about keeping secrets. The Garou, the war, Jeff, my folks, the dreams... yeah. I can keep a secret. That’s probably from all that dirty Shadow Lord influence. Jeff and I trained for a year. One year he and his wife were with us. I have no idea what they were doing in the sept, and I really don’t think anyone else knew, either. But it all came crashing down one day when there was a fire at the school and my folks ended up coming home early. Now this... /never/ happens. They had never missed a class before unless severe illness was involved. I think I’d seen them miss a collective total of five days over my entire life. So they walk in and Jeff and I are in the house and I’m laying there on the couch trying to concentrate and he’s sort of hovering over me with his fingers touching my temples... There were clothes, but it looked pretty bad. I was still in highschool and everything. And well... what were we supposed to say? No, dad, this older man is not trying to get in my pants, he’s been teaching me how to piggyback in people’s dreams! Really! So the Fedorovs left town and my parents became paranoid again. My mom cried a lot about her daughter’s ‘virtue’ being taken my a backstabbing Shadow Lord. I suppose I should have been offended on some level that it was so easy for them to believe I’d been sleeping with him. Hmm. I took every possible test from pregnancy to AIDS in those weeks that followed our discovery. I lived on the ‘buddy system’, when my parents couldn’t be with me, they found other people to babysit. I was taped in my room nights. Locks were put on my windows. My dad personally interviewed any male wanting to get within ten feet of me. That last year of high school was /oppressive/. And Jeff was long gone and didn’t even try to contact me. Which was probably for the best. I was a good girl for that year and was rewarded with an out of state college. University of Colorado at Denver and never to return. I majored in Liberal Arts and took a /tiny/ bit of gratification that my dad was paying all that money for a useless degree. It was my third year when Jeff showed up at my apartment door. My roommate answered it and the teasing about my ‘older man’ never really stopped. And again, it was easier to let them assume. His wife, this time, was nowhere to be found. He never explained and I never asked, but he did look sort of... off. Maybe they split up. Maybe she died. I have no idea. All I know is that year three? We took the training to the next level. That was one of the best years of my life. But he disappeared again, just when I was starting my fourth year. Poof. Gone. No goodbye. Just one day he was there and the next day... he wasn’t. I was probably more depressed than I should have been. My roommates were really understanding about my ‘devastating breakup’. And it was a bit like a breakup, except that if a guy just left you without a word and you were in a /relationship/, that would make him a huge asshole. Hell, maybe he /is/ a huge asshole, but... I don’t know. I never thought he was. Eventually, I got through school. Three cheers. I took a year off and did some traveling. Europe, Western and Eastern. Mexico. A little Japan. I was in India when homesickness hit. For Colorado. And since I was sort of going where my whims led me, I came back to the States and /actually/ got a job. My dad pointed me toward the Looking Glass, but I found Nick Grey and his company on my own. And since he likes to employ family, and since he was in /dire/ need of an ‘executive assistant’, I got myself sort of a nice gig here. I even have an apartment. Maybe /this/ is where I was homesick for. * Personality Kennedy is secretive by necessity. Sure that people wouldn’t understand if they knew everything about her, she’s learned to become selective about what information she volunteers. And she’s a bit of a master in the art of giving useless information. She’s also something of a free spirit, in that she lives by her gut, and not her mind. She believes in the wisdom of instincts. Maybe it’s her bloodline. She tends not to pick up on others’ feelings very easily, at least not until she’s been around them long enough, because she’s often too busy focusing inward. But she’s dedicated once she’s got her mind to do something, she’s just a little wishy-washy in /getting/ to her decision. But once she’s got one, she’ll act on it. Once she knows what her goal is, she’ll run toward it. It’s difficult for her to make friends, always has been, but when people get in, they’re in for good. Trust is earned, not given, but once it’s their, someone would have to prove they were untrustworthy before they’d lose hers. Play List: * Stuff goes here * Logs: Later~ Friends and Family: * Stuff goes here Others: * Stuff Sheet Recent Happenings Category:Kinfolk Category:Current PCs Category:Glasswalkers Category:Numina